The following relates generally to a camera device, and more specifically to phase detection auto focus (PDAF) power optimization.
User equipments (UEs) such as mobile devices are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as image capturing, video recording, multimedia communication, and/or others. UEs employing cameras may perform an operation to change a position of a camera lens to focus on a subject (e.g., individual) within a scene. In some cases, this operation may include a phase detection (PD) measurement of a phase difference between pixels. The accuracy of the PD measurement may depend on various factors of a scene. Processing of the PD pixel data is data intensive and power consuming for a UE. Therefore, processing PD pixel data while also reducing memory and power utilization related to the processing may be desirable.